


Wilson's Adventures

by nerd_at_heart



Category: Doctor Who, House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerd_at_heart/pseuds/nerd_at_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some of these chapters are going to seem like episodes from season 6 of Doctor Who.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these chapters are going to seem like episodes from season 6 of Doctor Who.

Somewhere in space, the TARDIS was malfunctioning while approaching a supernova. The Doctor was moving everywhere, fiddling with the gadgets and gizmos that operated the TARDIS. The Doctor also happened to be alone because Amy and Rory were back in Leadworth living their lives for a change. While still fiddling with the TARDIS, the Doctor had an idea, why not call his friends at his favorite hospital, Princeton Plainboro. A few hours had passed and the TARDIS started recovering and the shaking stopped. The Doctor picked up the phone and dialed New Jersey. The phone started ringing and someone picked up.

"Ah yes, I was wondering if I could reach Doctor Wilson." the Doctor said.

"He is extension 12, I could forward this call to him?" the person said over the phone.

"Yes, thank you." the Doctor said.

The phone started ringing again, but this time a guy picked up.

"This is Doctor Wilson M.D. how may I help you?" Wilson asked.

"Oh hey Wilson, it's the Doctor." the Doctor said.

"Doctor, it's great to hear from you." Wilson said. "What do I give the pleasure of this call?"

"I'm just lonely here in the TARDIS, with nothing to do, but ready books in my library that I've read already." the Doctor said, "It's getting pretty boring here."

"Well, I'm just here doing paperwork, Doctor, that's never entertaining." Wilson said.

"I guess your right." The Doctor said followed by a big sigh.

"I let you get back to your work then."

"I'll see later then." Wilson said.

"Bye Doctor."

"Bye." the Doctor said.

The Doctor hung up the phone and looked at the screen. Apparently, the TARDIS was near New Jersey. That's where it ended up after coming out of the time loop after passing the supernova. The had another idea. Why not go to PPTH and surprise everyone. The Doctor pulled the hand break and the TARDIS started moving again. Before the Doctor could say "Geronimo" the TARDIS landed. The Doctor opened that TARDIS door to the outside and he looked around to see where he was. The place looked pretty familiar. It was PPTH.

Elsewhere, Wilson exited House's office after an awkward conversation about how House should treat Cuddy. Wilson walked along the hallway and made a turn. Wilson opened his office door and before he pushed the door, he got a glimpse of something that look quite familiar to him. It was navy blue and it looked like a police box. This thing triggered a memory of what happened about two or three months ago when a patient came in with abdominal pain and had a heart attack. She had a male friend with her who wore a bow tie and to Wilson, he seemed pretty cool. Just yesterday, that very time traveller had given him a call out of the blue wondering how he was and that that person was lonely. Wilson finally realized that his dear friend, The Doctor, was back. Wilson wanted to tell House that the Doctor was back, but he knew that House would abandon his current case. Then he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Wilson!" the Doctor said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Doctor and you?" Wilson said.

"I'm a bit lonely." The Doctor said. "I guess Time Lords can't have companions for that long."

Wilson became confused. He heard the Doctor say "Time Lord" which didn't make any sense to him.

"I'm sorry, did you say 'Time Lord'?" Wilson asked to clarify.

"Yeah, that's what I am, did I not tell you that the last time I was here?" The Doctor asked.

"No, you didn't." Wilson responded.

"Oh." The Doctor said.

The Doctor looked around to see if Dr. House was around, but he didn't see him.

"Wilson, where is House?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"He's in his office working on a case, I suggest you don't bother him." Wilson said. "He would want to actually find a way to go into space."

"Well, I don't need see him right now, I came to see you." the Doctor said.

"You did, why?" Wilson asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me." the Doctor said.

"Where exactly?" Wilson asked.

"Anywhere." the Doctor said.

Wilson actually wanted to accept the Doctor's offer. He wasn't House, but Wilson had become interested in astronomy since the Doctor had taken a visit to the hospital. Wilson sometimes dreamed of what it would look like in space and he thought this could be a great opportunity to actually get to see it. Besides, Wilson really needed a vacation from the hospital and from House.

"Yes, I would like to go." Wilson finally responded.

"It's would be a great adventure."

"That's what a like to here." The Doctor said pointing at Wilson with a smile on his face.

"So, where is your spaceship?" Wilson asked.

"You are referring to the TARDIS, right?" the Doctor asked. "It's right next to you."

"Oh." Wilson said.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door and Wilson walked in with his mouth wide open in awe of what he is currently looking at.

"Wow, this a really big spaceship type thing." Wilson finally said.

"That's also what I like to here, it makes me feel all tingly and fun inside." the Doctor said.

Wilson gave him a look.

"It also makes me feel important."

The Doctor then pulled the parking break and the TARDIS began to shake. Wilson was on the floor trying to catch his breathe.


	2. Death Invitation

James Wilson was sitting in the TARDIS wondering what he could do. He’d never been a time machine before, so everything here was new to him.

“You know you could check out the library or take a swim in the swimming pool if you’re bored.” the Doctor said periodically looking at Wilson.

“I didn’t know you had a swimming pool here, where is it?” Wilson asked.

“Through that corridor.” the Doctor replied pointing toward the corridor.

Wilson thought about taking a swim, get his mind off things... off House. Wilson needed to get away from House because he was beginning to stir up chaos just because Wilson started dating his first ex-wife, and House didn’t like that.

“Where are we going?” Wilson asked the Doctor curiously.

The Doctor had a brilliant plan. He was going to see Amy, Rory, and River; however, they were also going to be invited to see his death. They all wouldn’t be very fond of that idea, but seriously... all good thing come to an end.

“We’re going to see Amy and Rory at their new house!” the Doctor said with some enthusiasm.

“Rory, who’s Rory?” Wilson asked,

Wilson had only met Amy and the Doctor when they were at PPTH while Amy was there for food poisoning. However, Wilson did remember that she said something about a fiancée.

“He’s Amy’s husband.” the Doctor answered. “Well, at least now he is, he wasn’t when we first met you at the hospital.

“Wow time flies.” Wilson said.

The TARDIS shook again and landed by the Pond’s house. The Doctor needed to plant one of the invitations in their mailbox.

“Wilson, wait here.” the Doctor demanded.

While the Doctor was outside planting the invitation in the Pond’s mailbox, Wilson was in the TARDIS looking at all the contraptions on the console. He still couldn’t believe it. When House said he could go into space, he wasn’t kidding. _What time period am I in, am I in the future or in the past?_ Wilson thought. Wilson began walking through the corridor of the TARDIS. He looked through many of the rooms. One of the rooms did have the swimming pool in it and it was a huge swimming pool, equipped with a waterfall and everything you could think of. Wilson walked into the library which was also huge.The shelves were made of redwood and it looked like the library was endless. He looked at the book next to him and it seemed like the were from the classic period... or at least what American’s think are the classics. Wilson saw many book by Charles Dickens, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and his favorite _The Count of Monte Cristo_. Wilson then heard the Doctor’s voice.

“WILSON, where are you?” the Doctor shouted wondering where the oncologist was.

“I’m in your library.” Wilson shouted.

Wilson began walking back to the TARDIS console, but before he got there, the TARDIS began to shake again. 

“What are you doing Doctor?” Wilson asked confused. “I thought we were going to meet with Amy and her husband.”

“We are, I just have to send invites to everyone first.” the Doctor replied vaguely.

“Invites to what?” Wilson asked.

“You’ll see.” the Doctor concluded.

Now Wilson became curious. He wondered what all the fuss was about with these invitations, but Wilson figured he would finally see soon enough.

It had been a few hours before the Doctor was finally finished with those invitations and Wilson was getting a bit bored, a guy can only read so many books and swim before his hands get pruney. The Doctor had also gone to where River was held to give her her invitation as well and to give Canton Delaware III his invitation. The Doctor walked up to Wilson.

“You know, we’re almost at our destination.” the Doctor said.

“Well, yeah ... I know.” Wilson said. “Like I said before, I’m just getting bored.”

Then the TARDIS began to shake again.

“We’re here!” the Doctor said with some enthusiasm.

“Come on Wilson, what are you waiting for?”

Wilson stood up and walked towards the door. _Where are we?_ Wilson thought. Wilson walked outside and was shocked to see where he was. 

“Doctor, why are we in the middle of nowhere?” Wilson asked standing right next to the Doctor.

“Well, this is where I’m meeting the gang.” the Doctor replied. “That’s what I put on the invitations.”

Wilson began looking around. It looked like they landed in Utah or something. 

“I thought we were going to some other planet.” Wilson began.

“Well, I need to do something here first.” the Doctor said. “Besides, it could lead into an adventure.”

The Doctor started running.

“Oh look, there is my car.” the Doctor said.

“Why are you sitting on top of the car like that?” Wilson asked.

“Because I want to look charming when I see them again.” the Doctor said.

“Well, I’m going to put my jacket in that blue thing.” Wilson said as he began walking back to the TARDIS.

“It’s called a TARDIS.” the Doctor said correcting him.

“Yeah, I got that.” Wilson said. 

While Wilson was in the TARDIS, Amy and Rory arrived where the Doctor told them to.

“It’s the Ponds!” the Doctor said.

“Yup, it’s nowhere, in the middle of.” Rory said.

“Hello Doctor.” Amy said.

“Amy.” the Doctor said while hugging her. “Oh look, Rory the Roman!”

“Hey Doctor.” Rory said.

“What is that on your head?” Amy asked.

“It’s a stetson, I wear stetson’s now.” the Doctor said.

The Doctor’s stetson flies off his head and they all heard a gunshot. Even inside the TARDIS, Wilson heard a gunshot. Wilson ran out of the TARDIS.

“Hello, sweetie.” River said.

“What the heck was that?” Wilson said trying to catch his breath.

Amy couldn’t believe it, she hadn’t seen Wilson since he had helped treat her in New Jersey. 

“Wilson, what are you doing here?” Amy asked.

“I guess I was invited by the Doctor.” Wilson said.

River began walking towards everyone else confused. She didn’t know the Doctor had another friend. _Well the Doctor keeps lot of secrets._ she thought. 

“I’m River Song, and you might be?” she said introducing herself.

“James Wilson, I treated Amy a while ago at a hospital in New Jersey.” Wilson said taking River’s hand.

The Doctor did; however, have plan for them all. They all got acquainted with Wilson at the diner. They were all having a good time by the lake having a picnic. The Doctor tried some wine and hated it and Amy saw her first silence. 

“What the heck is that?” Wilson said pointing the astronaut in the lake. “Why is there an astronaut in the lake?”

Nobody except the Doctor knew what was going on. The Doctor knew his fate, the others didn’t. The Doctor got up and walked towards it and began talking to it.

“What is going on.” Amy asked.

“Why is he walking towards that thing?” Wilson asked.

“I don’t know.” River said.

The astronaut then shot the Doctor in the chest.

“What the hell.” Wilson said as Amy began running toward him as the astronaut was shooting him more.

“Amy, no!” Rory said as everyone including him were holding her back.

The astronaut walked back into the lake leaving the Doctor helpless in the sand.


End file.
